Como sacado de un cuento
by Dikana
Summary: Van Hohenheim había tardado mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, después de convertirse en lo que era ahora. Sólo era cuestión de equilibro. Pero jamás imaginó que todo pudiera cambiar de repente por un mero encuentro. Tabla Hohenheim/Trisha.


**Notas de la autora**: Estreno fandom… otra vez. Y como finalmente me dejé atrapar en las redes de **FMA** (idiota de mí por no haberme dejado atrapar antes, porque esta serie es la LECHE) no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aportar mi granito de arena, cómo no, explotando un poco a los secundarios. Que aquí los hay a patadas y encima son buenísimos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Este proyecto mío tiene pretensión de convertirse en otra serie de one-shots, escritos para una de las tablas de la comunidad **10 per genre** de Live Journal, en concreto la tabla de fantasía. No es que me convenza al 100%, pero lo único que quería era una excusa para escribir sobre Hohenheim y Trisha, que serán los protagonistas absolutos de esta tabla. Qué le vamos a hacer, son mi pareja favorita de **FMA**. De hecho tienen las características justas para entrar en mi lista multifandom de parejas fetiche, así que con eso lo digo todo. Soy incapaz de resistirme al punto dramático XD

Bueno, antes de empezar tengo que aclarar algunas cuestiones. Cuestión 1: me he pasado consciente y deliberadamente la cronología del anime por el forro, porque me parece surrealista que Trisha naciera en el 78, se casara con 20 y muriera a los 26 (vamos, surrealista NO es, pero no encajaba con mis planes, y como creo que en el manga en realidad nunca se concretan las fechas de Trisha… pues eso, vacío legal) Cuestión 2: igual que siempre que escribo basándome en manga en vez de en novela, el estilo narrativo es un poco especial… vamos, que hay muchos "magaísmos" y detalles más de cómic que de narración, como hacía al escribir para **Ouran**. Lo advierto por si a los puritanos les molesta, o algo. Y cuestión 3: he leído por ahí que el nombre del hijo de Pinako es Urey, pero no he logrado encontrarlo por ningún sitio en el manga. Parece que pone algo de eso en su lápida, pero no estoy del todo segura, así que por favor, si alguien puede aclararme ese punto, se lo agradeceré con toda mi alma.

Creo que eso es todo. Esta primera "viñeta" (vaaaale, no llamaré viñeta a este tocho de 30 folios XD) es la más larga porque es la primera, y siempre aprovecho para establecer el marco de lo que será el resto de la serie. Prometo que los otros one-shots tendrán la extensión apropiada para entrar de verdad en la categoría de "viñetas". De verdad. O por lo menos lo intentaré, muajaja. De cualquier forma, espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Title**: _Como sacado de un cuento_  
**Author**: Dikana  
**Rating**: G  
**Fandom/Claim**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Table**: Fantasy  
**P****rompt**: #01 – Mythical creature  
**Warnings**: Ninguno… A no ser que no sepas quién en Van Hohenheim, en cuyo caso, no deberías estar leyendo esto XD  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Arakawa-sensei… aunque, sinceramente, no me importaría en absoluto tener un Hohenheim para mí, juas.

_**Como sacado de un cuento**_

- ¡Hohenheim! Levántate, quiero presentarte a alguien. ¿Conoces a Trisha Elric?

Todo empezó de una forma muy simple.

El día que vio a Trisha por primera vez hacía calor. Era verano y la tarde empezaba a decaer. Ella llevaba un fino vestido blanco que reflejó la luz del sol cuando se quedó parada en el umbral. En la mano izquierda portaba una gran maleta de aspecto pesado y con la derecha se sujetaba un sombrero de paja que había sido teñido de blanco también, con un discreto lazo a juego. El pelo castaño apenas le llegaba a los hombros y sus grandes ojos verdes miraban sin ningún tipo de reparo los numerosos trastos que abarrotaban las estanterías y rincones del taller.

_- Sugoi_… -musitó boquiabierta, y la impresión pareció iluminarle el rostro con algún tipo de ilusión infantil.

Pinako había llegado de visita el día anterior, de improviso, y él la había invitado a hospedarse en su casa. Hacía apenas un año que se había instalado en aquel pueblo, no muy lejos de Resembool, donde había conocido a Pinako muchos años atrás. Volver por la zona le había traído muchos recuerdos y, aunque no era dado a escribir cartas ni dar señales de vida hacia la gente que había ido dejando atrás, esta vez hizo una excepción. A fin de cuentas… ella siempre había sido una buena amiga en los viejos tiempos, alguien en quien había podido confiar. Y no es que hubiese hecho muchos amigos durante aquella generación. De hecho, cada vez invertía menos esfuerzo en ello. El corazón termina cansándose de perder seres queridos.

Pinako contestó a su carta con enorme sorpresa y satisfacción. Le contó que se había casado, que había tenido un hijo, que éste había empezado hacía poco sus estudios de medicina en Central… y que ella acababa de quedarse viuda. _El tiempo pasa muy deprisa, ¿eh, Hohenheim?_, había escrito. _Y nos pasa factura_.

Sí, el tiempo pasaba deprisa… ¿Cuánto hacía que no se veían? ¿Diez años? ¿Veinte? Ya no se acordaba. Para él, el tiempo se medía de forma muy diferente al del resto de la gente. Por eso se mudaba con frecuencia, siempre trasladándose de un lugar a otro antes de que el aspecto de las personas que le rodeaban cambiara demasiado y se volvieran irreconocibles. Y por eso, cuando Pinako terminó su carta invitándole a volver a Resembool algún día, aunque sólo fuera para comer juntos y recordar viejos tiempos, se arrepintió de haberla escrito y se prometió a sí mismo que no lo volvería a hacer.

Jamás habría esperado encontrársela en la puerta de su casa un año después, enfundada en un vestido muy elegante que no pegaba para nada con el recuerdo que él tenía de ella, siempre en mono de trabajo, con las herramientas colgadas a la cintura y oliendo al aceite de los engranajes de automail. Había tardado unos segundos vitales en reconocerla. Segundos que ella aprovechó para tirarle la maleta a la cabeza, hecha una furia.

- ¡Te dije que vinieras algún día a comer, estúpido! –le chilló descompuesta-. ¡A ser posible antes de que me muera!

Hohenheim se recordaba con frecuencia que era mejor no tener amigos alrededor. Él se ocupaba de hacer vida social con los vecinos del pueblo en el que estuviera viviendo en cada momento, ayudaba en lo que podía, era amable con la gente… pero no se involucraba demasiado con nadie. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Así no lamentas marcharte cuando llega el momento de hacer las maletas, ni sufres cuando todos van muriendo en torno a ti y sin embargo tú permaneces, siempre igual, siempre inmutable.

Pero estaría engañándose a sí mismo con descaro si pretendiera negar que la aparición de Pinako le alegró sobremanera. Ella debió notarlo en sus ojos o en su rostro, porque su indignación se esfumó con rapidez y al segundo siguiente ambos se palmeaban la espalda mutuamente, sonriendo. Él la invitó a quedarse y cenaron juntos entre risas y viejos recuerdos. Pasaron la noche sentados en el porche, cada uno con una botella de vino en la mano, hablando hasta que el horizonte empezó a clarear con las luces del amanecer.

- Voy a Central para la ceremonia de fin de curso de Urey –le contó en un momento determinado-. Ya ha terminado su primer año en la escuela de medicina. Quiere seguir la tradición familiar, qué buen muchacho –alzó la vista hacia el cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica-. ¿Sabes qué me dijo la semana pasada? ¡Que se ha echado novia allí! También es una estudiante de medicina que va con él a la academia. ¿Qué te parece? Dentro de nada me veo convertida en abuela. En verdad el tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa…

Hohenheim no contestó. Miró también hacia las estrellas, pensando en las arrugas que surcaban ya el rostro de su vieja amiga y en su pelo cobrizo que empezaba a clarearse por las canas. De repente una punzada de envidia le atravesó el corazón, pero el sentimiento se marchó tan rápido como había aparecido. Pinako le miró de reojo, como si hubiese presentido lo que le había pasado por la cabeza.

- Como el tren pasaba por aquí de camino a Central, pensé que estaría bien acercarme a hacerte una visita –comentó como quién no quiere la cosa, echando otro trago de vino-. Ya que tú no parecías muy dispuesto a visitarnos a nosotros…

- Lo siento –se disculpó Hohenheim con expresión ausente, aún mirando el cielo-. No tengo muy buena noción del tiempo, ya lo sabes…

- Sí, ya lo sé –Pinako frunció un poco el ceño, pero desvió la vista hacia los oscuros campos que rodeaban la solitaria casa de su compañero-. Dentro de poco cumpliré 53 años, Hohenheim. Tengo los ojos tan cansados por culpa del trabajo que ya casi no veo sin gafas, la cara se me llena de arrugas, el pelo se me está poniendo gris y por si fuera poco mi espalda está tan echa polvo que estoy empezando a menguar. Unos cuantos años más y seré una vieja en toda regla…

Por un momento se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Una breve brisa agitó las flores del jardín, que tenían un aspecto bastante mustio.

- Tú… no has cambiado en absoluto desde que te conocí.

Hohenheim apretó el agarre en torno a la botella de vino, pero no se movió. La noche estaba tan despejada que las constelaciones brillaban nítidamente contra el oscuro azul del cielo. La quietud lo envolvía todo. Cerró los ojos lentamente con cansancio y pensó en lo maravilloso que sería quedarse ahí sentado para siempre, dormirse y no volver a despertar. Descansar por fin… no más viajes, no más mudanzas, no más gente nueva. Envejecer y morir, como Pinako, como tantos otros antes que ella que le habían ido dejando atrás. Pero apartó ese pensamiento con rapidez, igual que había apartado antes la envidia. No merecía la pena pensar en ello.

- Sin embargo –añadió entonces Pinako, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-, si te sirve de consuelo, me alegro horrores de que no hayas cambiado. No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro.

Él giró el rostro para mirarla, alzando las cejas con sorpresa. Pero Pinako se limitó a sonreír con gesto resuelto y alzó su botella, invitándole a un brindis. Hohenheim no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, agradecido, y chocó su botella con la de ella.

- Siempre tan correcta, Pinako –suspiró, relajándose de nuevo y hundiéndose en su butaca de mimbre cómodamente.

- Y tú siempre haciéndote el interesante –rió la mujer en respuesta-. Por cierto, mañana tengo que recoger en la estación a una persona que viene a reunirse conmigo para hacer el viaje hasta Central. ¿Te importa que la traiga aquí también?

- No te preocupes –Hohenheim sonrió con indulgencia-. Estás en tu casa. Supongo que será agradable tener algo de vida aquí, para variar.

Era mejor no tener amigos alrededor. Te envuelven el corazón, te hacen sentir acompañado y comprendido, pero cuando se van la sensación de soledad que dejan tras ellos es más devastadora que nunca. Era mejor permanecer solo todo el tiempo… lo mejor para no volverse loco.

Pero Hohenheim echaba de menos el trato con las personas. Echaba de menos sentir que pertenecía a algún sitio, aunque fuera un sentimiento artificial que él mismo se construía cada vez que cambiaba de casa, de pueblo y de vida. Echaba de menos sentirse normal, aunque su cerebro le recordara constantemente que era un monstruo. Por eso permanecía cerca de la gente. Por eso se esforzaba en integrarse cuando llegaba a un sitio nuevo, conociendo a los vecinos, presentándose amablemente a todos, a pesar de que su corazón estuviera cada vez más cansado. Siempre elegía oficios que le permitieran hacer algo por la comunidad: médico, mecánico, profesor, o simplemente alquimista. Trataba con montones de personas cada día, siempre conocía a alguien nuevo. Terminaba convirtiéndose en parte de la vida de todos y, aunque sólo fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo, ellos se convertían en parte de su vida, hasta que llegara el momento de marcharse.

Así había vivido desde que consiguió aquel cuerpo inmortal, y así seguiría viviendo para siempre. Conociendo gente, despidiéndose de gente. Nunca solo del todo, pero sin nadie insustituible. Tenía plena confianza en aquel sistema. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Le había alegrado la visita de Pinako, pero ella se iría a Central al día siguiente y después regresaría a Resembool. Quién sabe si volverían a verse alguna vez después de aquello. Quizá incluso fuera mejor procurar evitarlo.

Porque una vida que no ha cambiado en 300 años no va a cambiar de repente por un simple encuentro… ¿no?

- ¡Ah, buenas tardes! –exclamó Trisha, cuadrándose en el acto con formalidad al darse cuenta de que el hombre la miraba boquiabierto-. ¡Encantada de conocerle!

Hohenheim se levantó tan deprisa que se estampó la rodilla contra una de las patas de la mesa y la silla estuvo a punto de volcarse.

- Ehhh, sí… Encantado de conocerla, señorita…

- Elric –terminó Trisha, avanzando con decisión a través del taller. Él se echó un poco hacia atrás al verla venir con un gesto tan resuelto, pero no pudo impedir que la joven le agarrara una mano y se la sacudiera enérgicamente a modo de saludo-. Trisha Elric. Es un auténtico placer. Pinako-san me ha hablado mucho de usted. Perdone que sea tan brusca, pero… ¿le importaría decirme dónde está el baño?

Un denso silencio cayó sobre los presentes. Cuando Hohenheim se repuso del impacto, señaló con el dedo a una puerta que había al fondo del taller, a través de la que se veía un pasillo que conducía al interior de la casa.

- Por ahí. Segunda puerta a la derecha.

- ¡Gracias!

Y, sin más, la joven se esfumó a una velocidad casi inhumana, dejando tirada allí su enorme maleta. En cuanto desapareció de la vista, Hohenheim se volvió hacia Pinako con aspecto mareado.

- Pinako… -empezó a quejarse-, ¿quién es ésta…?

- ¿Ehhh? –refunfuñó la mujer, mientras encendía una cerilla para prender su pipa-. Trisha Elric, es la tercera vez que te lo dicen ya. Estás más espeso que de costumbre… ¿eh? –de repente se fijó en su expresión-. ¿Qué pasa?

Hohenheim volvió a sobresaltarse y se apresuró a alzar una mano en plan conciliador, sudando.

- Nada, nada… creo que su cara me es familiar.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Pinako echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Trisha-. Tal vez la recuerdes de Resembool. Su familia es de allí. Aunque me extraña, porque debe tener más o menos la edad de mi hijo… ¡oh! –en un segundo, Pinako cambió por completo el gesto y se llevó una mano al mentón, entornando los ojos con aire pícaro-. Ohhh, Hohenheim… ¡por favor, podría ser tu hija!

"Más bien mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-nieta", pensó él, pero se limitó a torcer el gesto y volver a sentarse, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- No digas tonterías… Sólo me ha sorprendido. Pensé que la persona a la que estabas esperando sería… mmm…

- ¿Otra _vieja_, como yo? –terminó Pinako.

- Yo no he dicho eso –lloriqueó Hohenheim, hundiéndose de hombros con gesto intimidado al ver cómo le palpitaba la vena de la sien a su compañera.

Pinako lo fulminó con la mirada desde arriba, escrutándolo a través de las gafas. Luego se encogió de hombros, resoplando y exhalando al mismo tiempo una bocanada de humo.

- Bah, el caso es que es Trisha quien viene conmigo a Central –masculló, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el escritorio del alquimista-. Cuando se enteró de que viajaba hacia allí enseguida me pidió hacer el trayecto juntas. Yo sólo me adelanté desde Resembool porque quería venir a saludarte, ella se retrasó para terminar de resolver unos asuntos antes de marcharse.

- ¿Resolver unos asuntos? –inquirió Hohenheim con curiosidad.

- Exacto –Pinako frunció el ceño y su rostro adquirió un aspecto tan sombrío que el hombre se arrepintió de haber preguntado-. Ha vendido su casa. ¿Ves esa maleta? Es todo lo que le queda.

- ¿Qué? –él se inclinó sobre el escritorio para observar el equipaje de la joven con la frente arrugada-. ¿Pero cómo…?

- Su padre enfermó hace un par de años –explicó la mujer-. Tuvo que ingresarlo en Central. El tratamiento que le dan allí le mantiene estable, pero es muy caro. Se han quedado sin un céntimo y para poder hacer frente a las deudas ha tenido que venderlo todo. Ya no le queda más remedio que irse a Central ella también. Dice que se alegra de estar allí para poder ver más a su padre, pero ni siquiera podrá cuidar de él y atenderle, porque si no encuentra pronto un trabajo estable no podrá seguir pagando el hospital –señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta del fondo-. Si te ha pedido ir al baño con tanta ansia no ha sido por ninguna urgencia biológica. Quería lavarse la cara pronto para que no se notara demasiado que ha venido todo el viaje llorando.

Hohenheim miró hacia el pasillo también, sin saber qué decir. _Trisha_, ¿eh? ¿Cuántos años tendría? Se le daba muy mal calcular a ojo la edad de las personas, pero ella aún parecía muy joven… quizá ni siquiera llegara a los 20. Pinako le había contado una vez que ella había tenido que empezar a trabajar en el taller de su padre con apenas 10 ó 12 años. En aquellos pueblos dejados de la mano de Dios, los niños apenas tenían infancia, las preocupaciones y las responsabilidades solían caerles encima sin que les diera apenas tiempo a madurar. Era triste pensar que, con lo larga que era la vida, los años felices de la niñez duraran tan poco. Uno se hartaba después de ser adulto y tener que mirar aquel mundo podrido a los ojos.

- Lo cierto es que… -empezó de repente Pinako, haciéndose la distraída-, Hohenheim, estaba pensando que tal vez tú…

Se interrumpió de golpe al oír los pasos de Trisha en el pasillo. Cuando la joven volvió a entrar en el taller, lucía una amplia sonrisa de disculpa que parecía cruzarle la cara entera.

- Waaa, qué alivio. No me gusta nada el tren, los viajes me dejan muy mal cuerpo. Mil perdones por las molestias, muchísimas gracias por todo.

Y se inclinó ante el anfitrión con una profunda reverencia. Hohenheim volvió a levantarse de un salto, como impulsado por un resorte, y de nuevo se estampó la rodilla contra la pata de la mesa.

- N-no ha causado usted ninguna molestia, señorita –se apresuró a replicar, ahogando con tanto esfuerzo una exclamación de dolor que la voz le chirrió bastante-. ¡Puede usar el baño todas las veces que quiera!

Pinako lo miró con escepticismo desde detrás de Trisha, poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza. Su compañera, sin embargo, esbozó una encantadora sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento y volvió a dedicarle una inclinación. Y Hohenheim, que notaba que había vuelto a sonrojarse, nunca supo si fue por la burla de una o por el amable gesto de la otra.

- Hohenheim, Trisha insiste en buscar una posada en el pueblo y no molestarte –intervino rápidamente Pinako, para gran vergüenza de la muchacha, que se puso como un tomate-. Pero dadas las circunstancias creo que nos acogerás aquí con todo tu cariño, ¿eh? Le he venido diciendo por el camino que tienes un corazón enorme. No me hagas quedar mal ahora.

- ¡Pinako-san! –protestó Trisha, abochornada-. No es necesario… uhh, bueno… t-tengo dinero para una posada y…

- No se preocupe, señorita Elric –la interrumpió el hombre amablemente, recomponiéndose lo mejor posible-. Hay sitio de sobra y no me molestan en absoluto. Se lo dije ayer a Pinako. Vivir aquí solo a veces es un poco deprimente, será un placer tener compañía por una vez.

Trisha le miró con una expresión extraña, arrugando la frente, y Hohenheim se quedó estático por un momento, preguntándose si habría dicho o hecho algo incorrecto. Y de repente, al sostener su directa mirada, lo comprendió. "Sabe que Pinako me lo ha contado –pensó-. No quiere darme pena". Antes de que el silencio se hiciera incómodo, la mecánica volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¡Estupendo! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, dando una palmada que sobresaltó a los otros dos-. ¡Todo arreglado! Salimos a Central en el primer tren de la mañana, así que habrá que madrugar, Trisha. Quizá deberíamos cenar ya. Iré preparando algo mientras tú le enseñas a Trisha su habitación, ¿eh, Hohenheim?

Y, sin más, se dirigió con soltura hacia la salida del taller, como si estuviera literalmente en su casa. Los otros la miraron con una gota de sudor rodando por su sien.

- Bien, déjeme ayudarla con eso –se ofreció Hohenheim, haciendo amago de inclinarse para coger la maleta de su invitada.

- ¡No, no! N-no se moleste, puedo yo sola, gracias.

Trisha agarró su equipaje con expresión decidida, sin mirarle siquiera. Un velo de inexpresiva seriedad le había cubierto el rostro y era obvio que se sentía avergonzada por la situación. "Seguramente esté harta de que la traten con condescendencia –se dijo Hohenheim, mientras echaba el cerrojo a la puerta del taller que daba hacia la calle y colgaba un pequeño cartel de CERRADO-. En su lugar yo también lo estaría, supongo. Es raro que te traten como a un niño cuando dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo…".

Con un breve suspiro, se volvió para seguir a la joven hacia el interior de la casa. Pero ésta apenas había llegado aún a la puerta del pasillo, arrastrando patéticamente su enorme maleta. Se quedó allí quieto, mirándola e intentando decidir si merecía la pena arriesgarse a ofrecerle de nuevo ayuda. Al final consideró que la chica tenía derecho a conservar su dignidad y se dedicó a seguirla en silencio a paso tortuga, mientras Trisha sudaba por el esfuerzo y apretaba los labios con gesto terco.

Eso sí, cuando llegaron hasta las empinadas escaleras que subían al piso superior, Trisha las contempló boquiabierta, se le dilataron las pupilas y finalmente dejó caer la cabeza, hundiéndose de hombros con actitud derrotada.

- Por favor… -musitó-, ¿podría echarme una mano?

- Claro que sí –sonrió él, indulgente.

La casa en la que se había instalado era algo estrecha y pequeña, y sólo contaba con dos dormitorios. No necesitaba más, por supuesto. En circunstancias normales, aquello era mucho más que suficiente para alguien que vivía solo y que la mayoría de los días ni siquiera se acostaba en una cama. Pero al llegar al rellano se quedó de nuevo estático, pensando dónde demonios meter a aquella joven. No habría supuesto mayor esfuerzo trasmutar una cama en la habitación donde se había instalado Pinako para que durmieran juntas, pero los dormitorios eran tan minúsculos y además estaban tan llenos de trastos diversos que el espacio era materialmente inexistente. "Debí haberlo pensado antes…", suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Trisha, alzando las cejas hacia él.

- Mmm, nada. Tendrá que dormir en mi cuarto, señorita Elric. Espero que no le moleste.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó ella, con gesto tenso-. ¿Y usted?

- No se preocupe por mí, dormiré abajo, en el salón. Estoy acostumbrado.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta que tenía más cerca y la abrió con un pequeño crujido. Trisha se asomó al interior y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Dos de las cuatro paredes estaban forradas con estanterías que se alzaban del suelo al techo, llenas a rebosar de libros de aspecto polvoriento. Justo frente a la puerta, una raquítica ventana dejaba pasar los rayos rojizos del sol del atardecer, que caían sobre diversas cajas de embalaje misteriosas que salpicaban todo el suelo del dormitorio. Olía a papel mohoso y estancia cerrada. Y, para rematar, la cama que se apiñaba en un rincón más bien merecía el apelativo de "camastro". Aquello era claustrofóbico.

- ¿No había dicho usted que en su casa había sitio de sobra? –dejó escapar Trisha, encogida por el impacto de aquella visión traumática.

- Me temo que sólo era una forma de hablar –Hohenheim se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado-. Lamento este desastre, si quiere que le prepare un sitio más adecuado…

- No se moleste, aquí estoy bien –se apresuró a replicar ella-. He dormido en sitios peores, aunque no lo parezca.

Hohenheim la miró por un segundo y sonrió suavemente. Apartando a su paso con el pie las cajas que había por el suelo, se acercó hasta la cama y dejó encima la maleta de Trisha.

- La verdad es que… no suelo dormir casi nunca aquí. La mayoría de los días me quedo abajo, en el taller o en el salón. Sobre todo ahora, en verano. Debe estar todo limpio. Pero, de todas formas, si quiere que busque otras sábanas…

- No, no, tranquilo, no se preocupe más –Trisha se adentró en el cuarto también, vacilante. Miró alrededor, paseando los ojos por los lomos de los libros, y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa algo más animada que las que había lucido hasta entonces-. Pinako-san me dijo que es usted alquimista. Nunca había visto ninguno, ¿sabe? Siempre me los imaginé como grandes sabios, encerrados en enormes bibliotecas, leyendo todo el día textos extraños y haciendo experimentos en laboratorios llenos de frasquitos y cosas así. ¡Casi como seres mitológicos!

Hohenheim se rió en voz baja, no sólo por sus palabras, sino por los gestos con los que había ido acompañando su explicación. Daba la impresión de que empezaba a perder ya la rigidez inicial, y eso le alegró.

- No va muy desencaminada. La mayoría somos así… o lo éramos, al menos, antes de que el ejército empezara a reclutar alquimistas para fines militares.

- No me lo imagino a usted trabajando para el ejército –exclamó Trisha, contenta, cruzando los brazos a la espalda-. Tiene más pinta de viejo erudito.

"¿_Viejo_ erudito?", se repitió él, y se hundió de hombros deprimido por la puñalada, aunque la muchacha no pareció darse cuenta del impacto de su comentario. Estaba pasando un dedo por la estantería más cercana, calculando el nivel de polvo que flotaba en el ambiente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dice que lleva viviendo aquí? –comentó con sutileza, dedicándole una mirada más que elocuente.

- Un año, más o menos. Pero las cosas ya estaban así cuando llegué, porque esta casa llevaba mucho tiempo deshabitada, y admito que nunca me he decidido a hacer una limpieza aquí arriba…

Trisha sonrió con ternura, como cuando te encuentras ante la ocurrencia de un niño pequeño, y dejó escapar un murmullo de risa.

- Un hombre viviendo solo es un auténtico desastre… -murmuró, más para sí misma que para él.

Hohenheim parpadeó, sin saber muy bien si sentirse ofendido o no, pero al ver su expresión se quedó sin palabras. El corazón se le sacudió de una forma muy rara, como cuando te saltas un escalón al bajar las escaleras, y se quedó allí tieso, preguntándose qué rayos había sido aquella sensación. Sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo a reflexionar sobre el asunto, porque Pinako empezó a llamarles a voz en grito desde abajo, anunciando que la cena estaría lista pronto y necesitaba ayuda.

Se sentaron a la mesa los tres juntos en la cocina y el aire se cargó enseguida de un ambiente hogareño que se extendió como un agradable perfume por cada rincón. Hohenheim se encontró pronto incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Una vez perdida por completo la timidez, Trisha resultó ser una joven tremendamente expresiva. Se dedicó a contarles con grandes aspavientos y considerables dosis de humor cómo había luchado durante las últimas semanas en cada subasta y casa de empeños, para que no intentaran timarla al vender sus pertenencias. No eran unas anécdotas que pudieran considerarse precisamente divertidas, y lo cierto es que escondían una historia bastante trágica, pero Trisha las narraba de tal forma, burlándose de sí misma y de su situación, que rara era la vez que no terminaban en carcajada general. Y el alboroto aumentaba aún más cuando Pinako se unía apasionadamente al discurso para poner verde a algún sinvergüenza aprovechado.

"Es fuerte", pensó Hohenheim en un momento dado, mirando a Trisha de reojo mientras echaba un trago de vino. Ella se estaba cubriendo la boca con la mano, muerta de la risa por alguna de las crudas observaciones de Pinako. Si había hecho todo el camino desde Resembool llorando, sabía disimularlo increíblemente bien. No había visto decaer su sentido del humor ni una sola vez desde que había puesto los pies en su casa. Y eso decía mucho a su favor. "Es realmente fuerte", se repitió, y la sonrisa se le ensanchó sin darse ni cuenta. Hacía falta tener una gran entereza para hacer frente a una situación de aquel calibre sin venirse abajo, y animarse encima a hacer chistes al respecto. Puede que fuera aún bastante joven, pero tenía aspecto de saber sobre la vida más de lo que aparentaba.

Le gustaban las personas así… le devolvían el ánimo a él también, recordándole que a pesar de todo lo que había visto y vivido, de todas las miserias de los hombres, aún quedaban personas fuertes que valía la pena conocer. Personas que hacían la existencia un poco más amable y le devolvían la confianza en el ser humano.

El tiempo se pasó volando y ninguno de ellos reparó en lo tarde que era hasta que Trisha bostezó más de tres veces seguidas. Sólo entonces decidieron levantar la sesión. La muchacha fue la primera en retirarse, deseándoles a ambos buenas noches con formalidad y una somnolienta sonrisa. Pinako se empeñó en fregar los platos y Hohenheim preparó té. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato largo y el silencio que inundó de golpe la cocina pareció traer consigo una corriente de aire gélido muy desagradable.

_Era mejor no tener amigos alrededor_…

"Sí –pensó Hohenheim, apartando la tetera del fuego con expresión adusta-. Así se va a quedar la casa mañana cuando ellas se hayan ido. Vete haciendo a la idea".

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? –murmuró Pinako, sentándose a la mesa de nuevo con un suspiro y aceptando la taza de té que su viejo amigo le tendía.

- ¿El qué?

- Hombre, ¿qué va a ser? –Pinako lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se encendía la pipa-. Trisha, obviamente.

- ¿Es que tiene que parecerme algo en concreto? –inquirió él, sorprendido.

El silencio regresó. Pinako se quedó muy quieta, mirando el té con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar reflexionando profundamente sobre algo importante, dándole vueltas, sin saber si decirlo o no. Pero finalmente abrió la boca y, con otro suspiro, admitió:

- Te seré franca, Hohenheim. Pensé que tal vez tú podrías contratarla.

El hombre se quedó tan estupefacto que ni siquiera atinó a soltar el estrepitoso _¿QUÉ?_ que le había venido a la boca. Pinako malinterpretó su silencio como una buena señal y siguió hablando.

- Le pedí a Urey que visitara al padre de Trisha en el hospital en el que está ingresado. Su estado es muy lamentable y los médicos dicen que va a ir a peor. Él no quiere que su hija se instale en Central y tenga que verle cada día en esas condiciones. Piensa que la vida en las provincias es mucho más tranquila que en la capital y que si Trisha va a tener que estar trabajando igualmente prefiere que se quede aquí, en su casa, con la gente que conoce. Yo también creo que sería mejor que se quedara. Sin embargo, antes de que me diera tiempo a intentar hacerla entrar en razón, ya había puesto todo a la venta para conseguir dinero. No puede volver a Resembool. Pero si tú la contrataras y se quedara aquí… Éste es un pueblo tranquilo y parece bastante agradable, por lo que he podido ver…

- No digas más sandeces, Pinako –la interrumpió Hohenheim, sin saber si sonreír o no. Por un segundo se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que le estuviera tomando el pelo-. ¿Quieres que yo la contrate? ¿Cómo _qué_, exactamente?

- No seas cretino –espetó Pinako, frunciendo el ceño aún más-. ¡Ahórrate el esfuerzo de hacerme creer que tu vida es perfecta ahora mismo! ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? ¡He visto tu casa y te he visto a ti, Hohenheim! ¡Y el nivel de dejadez que presentáis ambos es para echarse a llorar! ¡Estás tan mustio como las flores de tu jardín! Estoy segura de que ni siquiera te molestas en alimentarte como es debido, ¡esta cocina tenía aspecto de no haberse usado en años! ¿Y los dormitorios de arriba? ¿Es que duermes de pie en un rincón o colgado del perchero? ¿O ni siquiera duermes? Ya lo pensaba cuando vivías en Resembool, pero ahora me lo has terminado de confirmar. ¡No creo que te haga ningún mal dejar un poco de lado este estilo de vida suicida que llevas, como si estuvieras siempre haciendo penitencia!

No, no estaba bromeando. Hablaba muy en serio. Pero todo aquello resultó de repente tan absurdo, que Hohenheim tuvo ganas de echarse a reír con amargura. "¿Estilo de vida suicida?", repitió para sí, sarcástico. Le hubiese gustado burlarse de sí mismo, como había hecho Trisha antes, al explicar cómo todo el mundo intentaba estafarla por ser una simple mujer joven. Él no era más que un simple viejo con ganas de morirse, pero la muerte también le había estafado. Vida suicida, sí. ¿Y qué? No iba a morirse por no comer, o por dormir sentado en un sofá. ¿Qué le importaba a él que la casa estuviera llena de polvo y de oscuridad? ¿Qué le importaba vivir en un sitio que parecía de todo menos un hogar, o no comer comida caliente, o que las flores del jardín se hubieran pochado hacía ya mucho tiempo? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué le importaba aquello a Pinako?

Sin embargo, fue incapaz de articular ningún sonido y se quedó así, congelado, sosteniendo la dura mirada de su amiga sin poder abrir la boca.

- Trisha tiene mucha experiencia en este tipo de trabajos –añadió ella con terquedad-. Puede guisar, limpiar o incluso ayudarte en el taller, y tal vez tu vida llegue a resultar un poco menos patética si dejas que alguien haga algo por ti, para variar. Si te digo esto es precisamente porque te conozco y pienso que este contrato podría favoreceros a los dos más de lo que crees. Esa chica podría hacer tu vida más agradable y tú podrías ayudar a alguien conocido que necesita un favor. Intercambio equivalente, ¿no? ¿No es ésa la base de la alquimia?

Pinako se calló en el acto cuando Hohenheim estrelló un puño contra la mesa, haciendo tintinear las tazas. No la miraba, pero tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, como si intentara reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas. El silencio que los envolvió entonces fue tan denso que casi se podía masticar.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme en serio algo semejante? –masculló entre dientes-. Sabes de sobra que nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Y también sabes de sobra _por qué_. ¿Acaso pretendes que me la lleve conmigo cuando me marche? ¿Crees que soy la persona adecuada para andar cuidando de esa niña?

- ¡No se me ocurriría nadie mejor! –exclamó Pinako, obcecada-. ¡Ni nadie que lo necesite más que tú!

- No seas absurda…

- ¡Llevar una vida más confortable no me parece absurdo en absoluto!

- No puedo permitirme tener a nadie a mi cargo…

- ¡Creo que más bien te convendría que ella se quedara un tiempo a cargo de ti!

- ¡No seas ridícula, Pinako! –estalló él al fin, encarándola con la quijada rígida-. ¡Lo que menos necesito yo es alguien que me haga la vida agradable!

Pinako se sobresaltó, como si acabaran de echarle un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza, pero Hohenheim no le dio tiempo a replicar.

- ¡Lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, es una soberana estupidez! ¡Yo no soy la persona adecuada! ¡Hace años que no nos vemos, ¿y me sueltas esto?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a encasquetarme ahora de repente semejante responsabilidad sólo porque se te haya metido entre ceja y ceja que es una buena idea! ¡No lo es, créeme!

_Es mejor no tener amigos alrededor_, quiso decirle. Vivir conociendo gente y despidiéndose de gente, nunca solo del todo pero sin nadie insustituible. Sin involucrarse demasiado con las personas, sin cogerles cariño. Sin nadie a quién perder, sin nada que perder. Para no volverse loco…

La cabeza le palpitó con el eco de miles de voces, alteradas por su propio exabrupto, y por un segundo creyó que iba a marearse. Se quitó las gafas y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura y apretando tanto los dientes que empezó a entumecérsele la mandíbula. No… lo que menos necesitaba era a alguien que le hiciera la vida agradable. Su vida _no era_ agradable, era estúpido enmascarar la realidad. Esas farsas siempre eran efímeras y te partían el corazón con saña cuando se esfumaban como el humo. Puede que vivir en la mediocridad resultase patético, pero también era patético vivir eternamente y no le había quedado más remedio que acostumbrarse. No necesitaba que Pinako apareciera después de veinte años para recordarle lo maravilloso que era llevar una vida normal con alguien cuidando de ti. ¿Acaso pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor sugiriéndolo siquiera?

Ella se había quedado petrificada en su sitio, mirándolo como si de repente no le reconociera, y permaneció unos minutos interminables así. El silencio les aplastó a ambos como una losa. Y, cuando Hohenheim logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para alzar la mirada hacia Pinako, se avergonzó de golpe sin saber por qué al encontrarse con sus duros ojos oscuros, como un crío pillado en plena trastada, igual que si la mujer acabara de echarle la bronca sin siquiera abrir la boca. Fue entonces cuando Pinako dejó sobre la mesa su té a medio beber y se levantó muy despacio, casi con cansancio.

- Muy bien –musitó con voz inexpresiva-. Discúlpame, se me había olvidado que tú ya lo has visto todo, ¿verdad? Todo lo que hay en este mundo, todo lo que la vida puede ofrecer… Por eso tienes esa cara de estar deseando que te atropelle un tren. Los tristes mortales no entendemos lo patética y pobre que es la vida humana. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que aún podrían quedarte ganas de vivir? No te preocupes, mañana nos iremos y te dejaremos tranquilo para que puedas regodearte a gusto en tu propia miseria. Que pase usted buena noche, _señor_.

Le dedicó una irónica reverencia y abandonó la cocina sin mirar atrás. Hohenheim la oyó subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con un chirrido. Después sólo quedó el silencio más absoluto.

Hundiéndose de hombros, se acodó sobre la mesa y enterró la cara entre las manos, tan agotado que apenas podía respirar. Bueno… ¿qué derecho tenía ella a enfadarse por su respuesta? ¿Acaso esperaba de verdad que contestara otra cosa? La sola ocurrencia que había tenido parecía totalmente surrealista. Ella, precisamente ella, que le conocía desde hacía más de treinta años. Ella… que siempre le había visto con aquel mismo rostro, con aquella apariencia, sin cambiar ni un ápice a lo largo del tiempo. Ella, que sabía de sobra que él no era una persona normal. Que era un monstruo…

Las manos le temblaban cuando empezó a rebuscar por la cocina alguna de las numerosas botellas de alcohol que guardaba por ahí. Esa noche tocaba whisky, contundente, eficaz. Algo que adormeciera el barullo que embotaba su cerebro. Y, con la botella en la mano, se dirigió al porche arrastrando los pies y volvió a apoltronarse en su butaca de mimbre, observando las brillantes estrellas mientras bebía.

Vida suicida… tenía gracia, incluso. La vida entera era una enorme ironía. Y sí, tenía que reconocer que en los peores momentos, sobre todo al principio, había puesto su cuerpo a prueba brutalmente para comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar aquella inmortalidad. Había pasado largas temporadas sin comer absolutamente nada. En una ocasión dejó incluso de beber agua. Un par de veces, al cambiar de generación y ver morir a sus amigos y seres queridos, había intentado quitarse la vida él también directamente. Pero nada funcionaba. Y al final había terminado por comprender que pasarse toda la eternidad intentando suicidarse no tenía ningún sentido. Le había costado mucho ver el lado positivo a aquel cuerpo y a lo que le había ocurrido siglos atrás en Xerxes, convencerse de que la vida seguía siendo hermosa, que el mundo todavía tenía mucho que ofrecer, que podía seguir descubriendo y aprendiendo cosas. Y, cuando por fin lo entendió, volvió a comer, beber, dormir, respirar… y cada día se recordaba que era un regalo seguir vivo y poder ayudar a la gente que le rodeaba en la medida de lo posible, para compensar a todas las almas que habían sido arrancadas de sus cuerpos para convertirle a él en una piedra filosofal.

Quizá para Pinako, que lo veía desde fuera, su vida resultase penosa. Pero aquello era la novena maravilla comparado con las horribles calamidades que había atravesado en los primeros años. No disfrutaba de grandes comodidades, pero tampoco pasaba todo el día pensando en el suicidio, ni había huido a refugiarse a una cueva perdida en las montañas, lejos de la civilización, ansiando fosilizarse como una piedra más.

Había logrado _sobrevivir_ al trauma de la propia inmortalidad…

El único problema era que ese equilibrio resultaba muy frágil y sólo podría conservarlo si mantenía aquel estilo de vida. Cualquier cambio en la ecuación podría destruirlo todo nuevamente, y devolverle a la desesperación, a las ganas de morirse. No podía permitirse una vida agradable, porque ¿qué sería de él cuando ésta terminara? ¿Qué sería de él si aceptaba contratar a Trisha… y se acostumbraba demasiado a ella? A su presencia, a su cara, a su voz, a su conversación, a sus chistes, a sus guisos, a su mera existencia. No, no. El sistema se basaba precisamente en no tener a nadie insustituible. No involucrarse demasiado con nadie. Era la regla más importante.

Jamás debía haber escrito a Pinako. Jamás debió mandarle aquella maldita carta a Resembool hacía un año…

El alcohol le adormeció pronto, y cuando por fin cayó rendido soñó con Xerxes. Soñó con la vida en casa del maestro, siendo aún un niño, junto con los otros esclavos, antes de aprender a leer y escribir, cuando lo único que hacía era fregar suelos, limpiar los establos y alimentar animales. Se levantaban con la salida del sol y trabajaban como bestias, pero cuando nadie les vigilaba se burlaban de los adultos y de los amos. Se reían a carcajadas. Contaban viejas leyendas antes de acostarse, en el cuchitril donde dormían todos apiñados. Y a la hora de comer, saltaban ansiosos en torno a la cocinera, como animalillos hambrientos. Trisha, que se había deslizado en sus sueños como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, repartió a cada uno un cuenco de sopa que olía de forma deliciosa. Y, al llegar a él, le sonrió con cariño y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, como hacen las madres con sus hijos. _Quizá parezca estúpido desde tu punto de vista_, musitó con una voz delicada que sonó muy lejana, _pero los humanos obtienen una gran alegría de los amigos y la familia_…

Hohenheim se despertó de golpe con un sobresalto. La botella vacía de whisky se escurrió de entre sus dedos y rodó por el porche estrepitosamente. Aún no había salido el sol, pero el cielo ya clareaba. Los campos estaban envueltos en una leve bruma y el ambiente había refrescado tanto que no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. Con un gruñido, se incorporó lentamente en la butaca de mimbre. Tardó varios minutos en recordar quién era y dónde estaba, aturdido por la resaca y las confusas imágenes que aún tenía grabadas en la retina. Se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos, hasta que su vista recuperó por fin el enfoque. Y tras esperar un rato más a que se le despejara el cerebro, se levantó con pesadez, suspirando.

Nada más entrar en la casa supo que algo se salía de lo normal, pero estaba tan adormilado que no atinó a determinar qué era exactamente. Esa sensación se incrementó aún más al salir del baño tras lavarse la cara. Inspeccionó el salón y salió de nuevo al porche, confuso. Pero sólo lo asimiló por fin al llegar a la cocina y encontrarse a Trisha ante los fogones, empuñando una sartén con maestría. El aroma del desayuno recién hecho se le estrelló en la cara con tal intensidad que terminó de espabilarse en el acto y sus tripas rugieron ferozmente.

- ¿Qué está usted haciendo? –exclamó con voz ronca.

Trisha se volvió en el acto y se puso lívida en un dos por tres al ser pillada con las manos en la masa, casi literalmente.

- ¡Ah! B-bueno, yo… uhh… l-lo siento, ¿q-quiere que…? –giró un par de veces con la sartén aún en la mano, desconcertada, como si buscase alguna explicación. Pero pareció darse por vencida enseguida y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con una gotita rodando por su sien-. Qué idiotez, esto ya está hecho, así que… ehh, siento haberme tomado tantas libertades.

- No, no, no es eso –Hohenheim se apresuró a cruzar el umbral y acercarse a ella, echando un vistazo a su alrededor-. Por favor, no tenía que haberse molestado en esto, señorita Elric. No era necesario que…

- Tranquilo, no es molestia –sonrió Trisha de lado, y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba preparando. Parecían tortitas de maíz-. Es la costumbre, en realidad.

Él se quedó quieto a su lado, mirándola sin saber qué decir. No se le ocurría ninguna forma coherente de regañarla o de detenerla. Quizá el whisky le hubiese fundido algunas neuronas que no terminaban de despertar aún. Y el desayuno olía demasiado bien como para pensar siquiera en quejarse. De repente, la imagen de Trisha repartiendo cuencos de sopa a los niños de su sueño le cruzó la mente y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

El estridente silbido de la tetera rasgó el silencio con tanta brusquedad que Hohenheim pegó un bote, sobresaltado.

- Por favor, ¿podría usted retirar el té ya? Y siéntese, se lo ruego. Esto estará listo enseguida.

Se alegró de que Pinako no hubiese bajado aún. De lo contrario, se habría burlado de él para el resto de su vida por la docilidad con la que acató las palabras de aquella casi desconocida que se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno a sus anchas en su cocina. Casi se quemó al apartar la tetera del fuego, estuvo a punto de llevarla al fregadero en vez de a la mesa y se pasó varios minutos dando vueltas por la cocina buscando el salvamanteles para descubrir finalmente que ya estaba colocado sobre el austero mantel. De hecho, toda la mesa estaba puesta ya con tres juegos de desayuno, agua, leche y azúcar. Hohenheim torció la boca, sintiéndose como si el invitado fuera él en vez de Trisha.

- Veo que ha encontrado todo con facilidad…

- Bueno… -Trisha, que había estado siguiendo de reojo su devenir por la estancia con los labios apretados, como si se esforzara por reprimir la risa, se volvió hacia él con cara de disculpa-, quizá suene fatal que yo lo diga, pero reconozco que he estado rebuscando por todos los muebles durante un buen rato.

Hohenheim se acordó de las numerosas botellas de alcohol escondidas por ahí y a punto estuvo de escurrirse de la silla según se sentaba. Notó cómo la sangre le subía al rostro con violencia y tosió ligeramente para recuperar la compostura, pero Trisha no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- Tiene usted muy pocas cosas en la despensa –se limitó a observar la joven-. He tenido que improvisar bastante. Quizá las tortitas estén algo secas, lo siento.

- En algún sitio debe haber miel –replicó él, carraspeando nuevamente-. El otro día los vecinos me regalaron un frasco. Tal vez…

Se interrumpió al ver que Trisha colocaba el tarro de miel casera delante de él.

- No sabía si le gustarían así o no –sonrió, y le plantó un par de tortitas en el plato, recién sacadas de la sartén.

El hombre se quedó estático por un segundo, con los ojos fijos en el desayuno humeante como si no hubiese visto nada igual en toda su vida.

- Gracias –musitó al fin, y miró a Trisha de lado contrayendo el entrecejo con expresión lastimera-. No debería haber madrugado tanto para esto, de verdad. Apenas ha amanecido, quedan unas dos horas para que salga el tren. Debería haber descansado más.

Pero Trisha negó con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

- Estoy acostumbrada a madrugar y a empezar a trabajar temprano. No crea que es algo especial. Ya me sale sin querer. Además… -se rió en voz baja con algo de inquietud-, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa. Casi no he dormido esta noche.

Hohenheim se hundió de hombros y giró el rostro hacia otro lado, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

- Ha sido por el polvo de la habitación, ¿verdad? ¿El aire era tóxico?

- ¡No, no, tranquilo! –exclamó Trisha rápidamente, sudando-. No tiene nada que ver.

Él la observó por un momento y Trisha le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar, con gesto curioso. Con la luz que entraba ya por las ventanas, podía distinguir perfectamente el color verde oscuro de sus ojos, pero también su franqueza y sencillez. Eso también le gustó. Estaba acostumbrado a ver ojos mucho más turbios y apagados. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa indulgente, suspirando.

- ¿Té?

- Sí, por favor. Con leche.

- Le da miedo trasladarse a Central, ¿verdad?

Trisha pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero no trató de disimular. Agachando la cabeza, se encogió de hombros con aire impotente.

- Sí, me da bastante miedo. Pero muchas veces no nos queda más remedio que hacer ciertas cosas, aunque nos cueste mucho esfuerzo y lo pasemos mal.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- En otoño cumpliré 21.

- ¿Y lleva mucho tiempo trabajando ya?

- Desde los 15 –Trisha sorbió un poco de té y, dejando de nuevo la taza en el plato, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa-. Desde que mi madre murió.

Hohenheim se detuvo a medio camino de llenarse su taza también.

- ¿Su madre…?

- Sí –atajó enseguida Trisha, encogiéndose otra vez-. Ella trabajaba mucho, ¿sabe? Pero no tenía muy buena salud. Un invierno enfermó gravemente de gripe. Terminó recuperándose, pero no se curó bien del todo y a partir de entonces todos los años recaía, hasta que la última vez ya no lo consiguió –esbozó una sonrisa triste, contemplando el mantel con ojos ausentes-. No se cuidaba en absoluto. Tenía mucho carácter, siempre estaba repitiendo "estoy bien, no va a pasarme nada", y seguía trabajando como si tal cosa. Cuando murió, mi padre se enfadó tantísimo que ni quiera fue a su funeral. Nunca ha ido a visitar su tumba, tampoco. Le guarda rencor por haber sido tan imprudente.

- Eso es bastante duro –comentó Hohenheim a modo de protesta, arrugando la frente-. No creo que su madre tuviera ganas de morirse a propósito.

- Ya, pero mi padre opina que si de verdad tenía ganas de vivir, debía haberlo demostrado cuidándose mejor.

_Si de verdad tenía ganas de vivir_… Hohenheim tragó saliva mientras se servía el té, con expresión neutra.

- Los dos han sido siempre tan cabezotas… -suspiró Trisha, como si estuviera hablando de una riña entre niños pequeños y no de sus padres-. Sólo espero que mi padre se reconcilie con ella antes de marcharse también.

- Pinako me contó que su padre está ingresado en Central –comentó Hohenheim con cautela-. ¿Qué tiene?

- No lo sé –contestó ella, mirándole. Se había quedado bastante seria, pero no parecía especialmente triste-. Los médicos no saben qué es exactamente. Ni tampoco qué lo pudo causar o cómo curarlo. Sólo saben que irá a peor cada vez más, hasta que todo termine. Ya me dijeron hace dos años que me fuera haciendo a la idea.

El hombre compuso una mueca de extrañeza. "Parece haberlo conseguido bastante bien", pensó, pero se ahorró el decirlo en voz alta. Aquello podía resultar ofensivo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Sin embargo, Trisha no pareció fijarse en su escepticismo. Se pasó las manos por los brazos, como si tuviera frío, y vaciló un segundo antes de decir:

- Yo… sé que mi padre no quiere que me vaya a Central. Desde el principio hizo todo lo posible por que me quedara en Resembool. Puso la excusa del trabajo, de la forma de vida… pero yo sabía que no quería que le viese morir –apoyó la cara en una mano, mirando por la ventana-. _Baka_. ¿Es que no tiene miedo de que yo también me resienta con él por tratarme así? Él debería entenderlo mejor que nadie…

- Bueno… -musitó Hohenheim, vertiendo con delicadeza un poco de miel sobre las tortitas-, creo que ambos casos son muy similares. El de su padre y el de su madre, quiero decir. Lo más probable es que ella se esforzara por llevar una vida normal, evitando los cuidados especiales, para no preocuparles a ustedes. Su padre está actuando de la misma manera, haciendo lo posible para que usted no sufra viendo cómo se deteriora y muere lentamente. Usted también se marchitaría, y ningún padre desea el sufrimiento para sus hijos. Muchas veces renuncian a sus deseos personales para poder ofrecerles a ellos una vida mejor. Seguramente su padre prefiera que usted siga adelante y continúe construyendo su vida en un lugar tranquilo y feliz, porque él ya no podrá formar parte de ella. Al fin y al cabo, la muerte es un proceso natural de la vida y tarde o temprano le llega a todo el mundo. Los que quedan atrás deben saber afrontarla con entereza y no derrumbarse.

Dejó la miel sobre la mesa y cogió su taza de té para beber un poco. Había vuelto a hacérsele un nudo en la garganta ante lo irónico de la situación. Trisha le observaba atentamente, casi sin pestañear.

- ¿Es usted padre?

Hohenheim escupió el té que tenía a medio tragar y la miró con la boca abierta.

- ¡N-no! ¿Por qué dice eso?

- Parece que sabe mucho de sentimientos paternales…

- He conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de la vida –explicó nervioso Hohenheim, limpiando chapuceramente el estropicio con una servilleta-. Me he encontrado con situaciones como ésta montones de veces. Sé de lo que hablo.

- Ahh… -Trisha volvió a quedarse en silencio con gesto reflexivo. Luego añadió-: ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? Pinako-san me dijo que le conoce desde hace mucho tiempo y que eran compañeros de juventud, pero no parece tan mayor como ella…

- Créame, soy mayor de lo que aparento –sonrió él, evasivo-. Entonces, ehh… si sabe que su padre no quiere que se mude a Central, ¿por qué se marchó de Resembool así, sin dejar nada atrás? ¿Acaso no tenía trabajo allí?

- En realidad me despidieron hace poco –admitió Trisha, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… el hijo de mi jefe se me declaró y le rechacé –confesó con una sonrisa culpable-. Era de esperar que me echaran a la calle.

- Sí, supongo que sí… -a Hohenheim le rodó una gotita por la sien.

- De todas formas, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho antes –en ese momento, el rostro de Trisha cambió, suavizándose con ternura e iluminándose con una firme sonrisa cargada de decisión-. Entiendo cómo se siente mi padre, pero ¿no puede entender él cómo me siento yo? Sé que no quiere que sufra viéndole morir, pero debería darse cuenta de que sufriré más si no puedo quedarme a su lado y cuidarle en la medida que pueda, o hacerle compañía al menos. Cuando le ingresaron volví a Resembool y seguí trabajando. Todos los días le llamaba por teléfono para hablar con él y sentía que oírme le alegraba. Puede que él quiera que yo sea feliz… pero yo también quiero hacerle feliz a él en sus últimos momentos, aunque sea duro. En muchas ocasiones la pena y la alegría van cogidas de la mano. Y no se puede ser feliz siendo egoísta y dejando a todo el mundo atrás para seguir adelante tú solo, sino intentando hacer felices también a quienes te rodean, aunque a veces lo pases mal. Al menos, eso opino yo. No es bueno subestimar la importancia de nuestras acciones. Es cierto que todos moriremos algún día, pero eso no nos resta valor. Seguiremos viviendo en los recuerdos que dejemos en los demás, o en las cosas que construyamos. Por eso es tan importante intentar hacer más agradable la vida de los que están a nuestro alrededor.

Hohenheim se había quedado petrificado en su silla, con la vista fija en la joven. Y cuando ella también alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa, se quedó sin respiración.

- Por eso decidí venderlo todo –continuó Trisha, bajando un poco la voz, y la nostalgia le cubrió el rostro-. No sólo porque necesitara el dinero. Es como una forma de recordarme a mí misma mi determinación, ¿sabe? No queda nada atrás, ya sólo puedo mirar hacia delante. Aunque esté asustada, iré a Central e intentaré encontrar trabajo allí para poder seguir manteniendo el tratamiento de mi padre. Quizá a él no le guste, pero ya me las arreglaré. Y en el peor de los casos, si no encuentro nada allí… volveré. Pero sólo entonces.

Se echó a reír en un murmullo, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

- En realidad… tal vez sea una determinación muy floja, si ya desde el principio voy pensando en qué haré si no lo consigo, ¿no?

- No –a Hohenheim casi no le salió la voz. Apartó sus ojos de Trisha y los clavó en su té humeante-. No diga eso. Es usted muy fuerte.

- ¿Usted cree? –Trisha amplió su sonrisa, enternecida-. ¿A pesar de estar muerta de miedo?

- Hay mucha gente muerta de miedo que jamás se decide a dar un paso adelante. Usted no parece de esa clase.

- Lo dice como si usted sí lo fuera.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas y durante unos segundos les envolvió el silencio. Luego fue Hohenheim quién rió en voz baja.

- Quién sabe…

- Señor Hohenheim, sé que Pinako-san habló con usted para interceder por mí para que me diera un trabajo –soltó de repente Trisha, cerrando los ojos y adquiriendo una expresión serena-. Por favor, no lo tenga en cuenta. Sé que ella sólo quiere ayudar, pero no quiero ponerle a usted en ningún compromiso. Además, ya le he dicho que estoy decidida a irme a Central y probar suerte allí.

- No se preocupe –él también cerró los ojos, suspirando-. Pinako y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, hay confianza para este tipo de cosas.

- Sin embargo, eso no significa que no me hubiese gustado trabajar para usted –le interrumpió la joven, esbozando una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Sigo pensando que necesita una asistenta urgentemente!

- No sé cómo tomarme eso –Hohenheim no pudo evitar reírse, repentinamente relajado y tranquilo-. ¿Es algún tipo de indirecta sobre las condiciones higiénicas de mi hogar?

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero no se preocupe, no pienso que sea usted un cobarde sólo porque esté muerto de miedo y no se decida a dar el paso de contratar una criada.

- ¡Qué golpe tan bajo!

Trisha soltó una carcajada y su risa, esta vez fuerte y clara, llenó la cocina entera. Hohenheim pensó fugazmente que era lo más maravilloso que había oído en mucho tiempo. Y la amplia sonrisa se le escapó de los labios sin querer.

- Perdóneme, sólo era una broma. Pero piénsese lo de la asistenta, en serio.

- No, no –el hombre sacudió la mano, alejando esa posibilidad-. No merezco tantos cuidados, sinceramente…

- Tenga cuidado con la autocompasión –Trisha le señaló con un dedo, componiendo la misma expresión de reproche con la que se regaña a un niño-. Mi madre siempre decía que es otra forma de egoísmo. Hágase un favor a sí mismo y empiece a cuidarse un poco más. ¡Es una falta de respeto hacia la vida malvivir cuando se tiene recursos!

Hohenheim parpadeó, perplejo. Aquello le pilló desprevenido. Y Trisha debió notarlo, porque su sonrisa se volvió un poco más tímida, como si se arrepintiera de haber sido tan directa. Apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, se apresuró a zanjar el tema, añadiendo:

- Se le van a enfriar las tortitas, debería comérselas ya.

Él agachó la cabeza para que su compañera no captara su expresión. Sí, era fuerte. Muy fuerte. Y muy interesante también. No le costaba ningún esfuerzo imaginarse a sí mismo compartiendo comida y tertulia con ella cada día. No le costaba imaginársela por la casa, limpiando, o guisando en la cocina. Podría acostumbrarse sin dificultad a desayunos como aquél. O a tener a alguien al lado con quién poder hablar e intercambiar impresiones, como acababan de estar haciendo ahora. No le costaría acostumbrarse a una vida normal… Después de todo, _era una falta de respecto hacia la vida malvivir teniendo recursos_, ¿no? O dejar a todo el mundo atrás, o estar huyendo eternamente, sin morir pero tampoco sin vivir con plenitud. "Pinako, eres una auténtica bruja…".

Partió con el tenedor un trozo de tortita con miel y se lo llevó a la boca, sin levantar la vista.

- Esto está delicioso, señorita Elric –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

_- Trisha_, por favor –replicó ella-. Trisha a secas es suficiente.

- Está bien –sonrió Hohenheim, y volvió a mirarla-. Trisha, entonces. Gracias.

La joven le dedicó una enorme y abierta sonrisa, con las mejillas sonrosadas de satisfacción. Y de repente tuvo la sensación de que la cocina se había llenado de luz, aunque nunca logró determinar si se debía a la natural salida del sol o simplemente se trataba de un efecto psicológico.

Al parecer, Trisha había estado esperando a que él empezara a comer primero, porque una vez hubo probado las tortitas, ella se sirvió rápidamente las suyas también y prácticamente las devoró con avidez. Mientras desayunaban, la muchacha siguió hablando, contándole cosas de Resembool, de su familia, de los tiempos en los que vivía con sus padres y de sus años como empleada de la única posada que había en el pueblo. Hohenheim le hacía preguntas, rememorando la vieja época en la que él mismo había vivido allí, y cada dos por tres se atragantaba con sus ocurrencias. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía hablando con ella, como si la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero aquella agradable sensación se instaló en su pecho, llenándolo de calidez. Y recordó lo que era tener un hogar y una familia, como en Xerxes, como en Xing, como en los primeros años que pasó en Amestris, como la primera vez que se instaló en Resembool… ¿Por qué había decidido renunciar a aquello? ¿En qué momento exacto fue? No se acordaba. De repente no se acordaba de nada.

Trisha estaba en mitad de una estrambótica anécdota sobre una vaca salvaje que había destrozado varios huertos de la zona, cuando Pinako por fin hizo su aparición.

- ¡Vaya! Os veo muy entretenidos –exclamó, y dirigió una elocuente mirada a Hohenheim que le puso nervioso en el acto, como una descarga eléctrica-. Me he dormido, ya estoy mayor para estas cosas, así que se nos ha hecho tarde, Trisha. ¿Tienes todo recogido? Nos iremos enseguida.

Hohenheim se quedó rígido de golpe. Había olvidado por completo que las mujeres tenían que irse en el primer tren que salía hacia Central.

- Ah, claro –Trisha se levantó rápidamente, terminándose el té de un trago-. Voy a recoger mis cosas.

- ¿Quiere que la ayude a bajar la maleta? –se ofreció Hohenheim, haciendo amago de levantarse.

- No, no, usted termine de desayunar tranquilo.

Y, sin más, abandonó la cocina al trote. Debía estar nublado fuera, porque la estancia se ensombreció repentinamente, como si una nube hubiese ocultado el sol. Pinako se sentó pesadamente frente al sitio que había ocupado Trisha, al otro lado de Hohenheim, y empezó a servirse el té en silencio. Ni siquiera le miró. Daba la impresión de que también se había adelantado el invierno, teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que se enfrió aquel sentimiento cálido que le había llenado el pecho momentos antes. Y el alquimista empezó a sudar, notando que el ambiente se densificaba.

- Trisha ha preparado el desayuno –comentó con una sonrisa conciliadora, intentando iniciar conversación.

- Ya lo veo –repuso Pinako lacónicamente, poniéndose en el plato unas tortitas.

Silencio. Qué horrible parecía después de haber estado oyendo las historias de Trisha. Hohenheim tragó saliva y lo intentó otra vez.

- Hemos estado charlando.

- Eso también lo he visto.

- … Es una chica estupenda.

- Ya lo sé.

- … Y también inteligente.

- Ajá.

Hohenheim bajó la vista hasta su plato, manchado con restos de miel, y se preguntó qué demonios estaba diciendo. O qué demonios estaba pensando, más bien. "Céntrate, céntrate", se exigió. El hechizo que le tentaba con un hogar feliz empezaba a desvanecerse ahora que Trisha había desaparecido de la vista, y ver las arrugas en la cara de Pinako le terminó de espabilar. La huella del tiempo, sí. No debía olvidársele la huella del tiempo, que va mellando a las personas. Él había conocido a Pinako cuando tenía más o menos la edad de Trisha, su rostro también había sido redondeado y terso, y sus ojos limpios y tranquilos. Ahora, el peso de los años y las preocupaciones la habían transformado en otra persona. Trisha también envejecería con el tiempo. Y también moriría, como Pinako. Era un grano más en la arena del desierto.

No había nadie insustituible. No podía tener a nadie insustituible.

- Pinako… cuando me pediste que la contratara… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La mujer le miró, frunciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto, mientras cogía su taza para sorber un poco de té.

- Porque te conozco –se limitó a contestar.

- Precisamente porque me conoces, sabes que no debería…

- Precisamente porque te conozco –le interrumpió, alzando un poco la voz-, sé de sobra que no eres ningún monstruo. Y que echas demasiado de menos el tener un hogar como para poder soportar la vida que estás llevando. Puedes autoconvencerte de lo que te dé la gana, pero tu felicidad está con las personas. Es algo que salta a la vista nada más conocerte, siempre ha sido así. La vida de ermitaño te tiene entumecido, sentado en tu butaca viéndola pasar como si fuera una película muda. Cuando lo comprendas podrás dejar de ser un espectador. Avanzar y retomar las riendas de tu vida. Creo que hace mucho tiempo que las perdiste, pero siguen estando en tus manos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de aquello. Trisha pronto estuvo de vuelta en la cocina, arrastrando su maleta y con el sobrero de paja puesto. Pinako se apresuró a terminar su desayuno y en menos de cinco minutos ambas estaban ya plantadas en el porche, despidiéndose de su anfitrión. Hohenheim se ofreció a acompañarlas a la estación, pero Pinako se negó en rotundo, alegando que no quería hacerle perder más tiempo. Y a él le costó horrores intentar disimular su decepción para poder despedirlas con una sonrisa que no se viera demasiado falsa.

- Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad, señor Hohenheim –exclamó Trisha con sincera alegría, estrechándole la mano-. Ha sido todo un placer.

- El placer ha sido mío. Vuelva cuando quiera.

- ¿En serio? –Trisha rió-. ¡Le tomo la palabra! Si por desgracia tuviera que volver a Resembool, pasaré a visitarle por el camino. Aunque espero no tener que hacerlo, sinceramente…

Hohenheim esbozó una ambigua sonrisa, pero se tragó la respuesta que le vino a la boca.

- Le deseo muchísima suerte en Central, Trisha.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Adiós, Hohenheim! –Pinako empezó a bajar las escaleras, alzando una mano para despedirse sin siquiera volverse-. ¡Cuídate!

Él también agitó la mano tímidamente a modo de adiós y se quedó un buen rato allí parado viéndolas alejarse, hasta que apenas distinguía sus figuras. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo en la casa. Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda, aquello le pareció más que nunca un antro polvoriento y vacío. "No pienses en ello –se repitió, de camino a la cocina-. No pienses en ello. Sabías de sobra que sólo estarían un día aquí. No es para tanto. No es para tanto…". Se puso a fregar los platos del desayuno lentamente, intentando mantener la mente en blanco o pensar sólo en el trabajo que tenía planeado para el día. El grifo abierto llenaba la cocina con el ruido del agua al caer, como un murmullo tranquilizador y constante. Casi logró recomponerse. Pero al terminar cerró el grifo, y el pesado silencio se le echó encima como un muro de ladrillo.

_Era preciosa, ¿eh?_

_¡Qué muchacha tan simpática y correcta, Hohenheim!_

_¡Y divertida, muy divertida! ¡Mou! ¿Qué pasaría al final con la vaca? No lo terminó de contar…_

_Qué bien guisaba, por Dios. Hacía siglos que no desayunábamos en condiciones…_

_Me encantaron sus ojos…_

_¡Pobrecilla, perder a su familia tan joven!_

_Tampoco tenía mamá, qué pena… ¿está solita, como yo?_

_Habrá que ver qué será de ella cuando muera el padre, ¡qué estupidez vender la casa! Y si va a terminar muriendo de todas formas, ¿por qué tirar tanto dinero en su tratamiento?_

_Parecía tan noble, a pesar de las circunstancias… Ya no hay muchos así, ¿eh?_

_¡Aquí hay un corazón que late demasiado deprisa, Hohenheim! ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué te pasó, viejo sentimental?_

_Me hubiese gustado que se quedara, me recordaba a mi mamá…_

_Me recordaba a mi hija… _

_Quizá Pinako-san tenga razón, ¿no? Hohenheim, tal vez…_

_Echo de menos mi casa, ¡¡echo de menos mi casa!!_

Hohenheim se tambaleó por la avalancha de comentarios que se superponían en su mente y tuvo que apoyarse en el fregadero para sujetarse, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Tranquilizaos, por favor… por favor…

Tuvo que quedarse sentado a la mesa en la que había desayunado con las dos mujeres, la cabeza hundida entre las manos, susurrando y escuchando hasta que la calma volvió poco a poco a su interior. Estaba más que acostumbrado a aquellas crisis. Pasaba lo mismo constantemente, cada vez que llegaba el momento de mudarse y empezar una nueva vida. Cada vez que tenía que decir adiós a alguien. Pero eso no evitaba que el proceso le llenara de tristeza y le dejara más agotado que la peor de las resacas.

Cuando pudo por fin empezar a funcionar nuevamente, el sol había subido bastante en el cielo veraniego y aumentaba el peso del calor. Volvió a su taller y abrió la entrada, como cada mañana. Se sentó a su mesa de trabajo, como siempre. Pero nada tenía pinta de querer salir a derechas aquel día. Apenas se enteraba de lo que leía y tenía que repasar un mismo párrafo varias veces para comprenderlo. Un par de experimentos le explotaron en la cara por mezclar mal los ingredientes. Estuvo a punto de trasmutar al revés todo lo que los vecinos le llevaron al taller a lo largo de la mañana. La anciana que vivía en la granja de al lado le preguntó si estaba enfermo. Y el panadero, un hombre corpulento con el que había trabado amistad y que todos los días se quedaba un rato charlando con él al ir a llevarle el pan, le dijo sin rodeos que tenía una pinta horrible y le convendría tomarse un descanso.

Las cosas no mejoraron por la tarde. La casa aún olía a las tortitas de maíz de Trisha, y el aroma le resultaba tan agradable que no tuvo fuerzas para ponerse a cocinar y disiparlo con el olor de algún otro guiso. Al final terminó comiendo un trozo de pan con queso que se le hizo arena en la boca. Intentó volver al taller, pero la cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Cerró antes y se instaló en el salón para leer, pero tampoco aguantó mucho tiempo ahí. Salió al porche para ver el atardecer, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo al sentarse en la butaca de mimbre. Y cuando estaba planteándose si dar un paseo por los campos para despejarse, llegó finalmente a la conclusión de que no podía ni con su alma y decidió irse a acostar, sin acordarse de la cena siquiera.

No se esperaba lo que encontró en su habitación al entrar. Trisha había dejado la ventana abierta para que se ventilara, de modo que la atmósfera estaba mucho menos cargada que la noche anterior y llegaba del exterior el olor a hierba y a verano. También había apilado pulcramente las cajas en un rincón, dejando el suelo despejado. Había limpiado el polvo de las estanterías, colocado los trastos sueltos y dejado la cama hecha, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí. "Vaya… -pensó melancólico-. Éste debe ser más o menos el aspecto de un cuarto medio normal. De verdad no debió dormir mucho anoche, si se dedicó a hacer esto".

Hizo el esfuerzo de apartar a la joven de su mente, porque pensar en ella no iba a causarle ningún bien. Pero una vez se hubo desvestido y metido en la cama, el rostro de Trisha volvía una y otra vez a sus retinas, y la veía sonriendo, suspirando con resignación, señalándole con reproche, riéndose, mirándole con gesto serio o curioso. Y se preguntaba si sabría preparar tal o cuál plato que hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba, o si con su ayuda podría terminar de colocar finalmente el taller, o si sabría algo de plantas para arreglar el mustio jardín delantero de la casa. Repasaba mentalmente sus conversaciones, palabra por palabra, y al final se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que tal vez no estaría tan mal que no encontrara trabajo en Central, porque así volvería.

Se golpeó la frente con un puño, regañándose mentalmente. Ella le había gustado, estaba claro. Pero ya se le pasaría. Siempre se le pasaba. Trisha encontraría trabajo en Central, cuidaría de su padre hasta que éste muriera, luego conocería a un buen hombre y se casaría, y tendría hijos, y formaría un hogar, como había hecho Pinako. Seguramente ni siquiera volvería a verla. Y, sin saber por qué, esa idea le llenó de tristeza el corazón. Hundió la cara en la almohada, apretando los labios para intentar contenerse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la tela aún conservaba su perfume.

Lo que faltaba. Ahora su cama olía a Trisha.

Hohenheim se echó de espaldas y, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, rompió a reír a carcajadas, sintiéndose profundamente estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido, siempre tan estúpido. Sólo un imbécil podría terminar así, después de tantos años… Y las carcajadas fueron muriendo poco a poco hasta que sólo le quedaron los dientes apretados y unas insoportables ganas de llorar.

Sí, todo empezó de una forma muy simple.

De hecho, cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera podría asegurar que no había empezado absolutamente nada, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Dos días después, Hohenheim estaba seguro de haberse recuperado por completo. Había lavado las sábanas y preparado un contundente estofado que llenó la casa de olor a carne y verduras. Volvía a leer con avidez, sus experimentos no explotaban y las trasmutaciones resultaban perfectas. A última hora de la tarde salía a pasear, charlando al mismo tiempo con los habitantes de las granjas vecinas, cargado de buen humor. Todo volvió a su sitio como si no hubiese pasado nada…

Pero a las dos semanas, los operarios de la estación de tren fueron a buscarle a su casa para pedirle ayuda con un problema en las vías. El tema resultó urgente, de modo que prácticamente corrieron hasta allí. Una vez resuelta la avería, el revisor se deshizo en agradecimientos y le pidió disculpas por las prisas, confesándole que esperaban la llegada de un tren importante en apenas media hora y aquello podría haber terminado en catástrofe si no hubiesen contado con él.

- ¿Importante? –repitió Hohenheim, alzando las cejas.

- Sí, es el tren que vuelve de Central, suele llegar siempre alrededor de las 17:45. Pasa por todos los pueblos de la zona, así que normalmente viene lleno de pasajeros.

Y se quedó mirando los raíles, en dirección al oeste.

Al día siguiente volvió para preguntar por el estado de las vías, a las seis menos cuarto. El segundo día regresó porque los operarios le habían invitado a unas cervezas en el bar de la estación, a modo de agradecimiento. También eran las seis menos cuarto. El tercer día… bueno, a partir del tercer día empezó a presentarse sin ninguna excusa. Llegaba un poco antes que el tren de Central, permanecía en un rincón del andén hasta que todo el mundo subía o bajaba, y después volvía a casa. Al principio intentó engañarse a sí mismo pensando que aquello tampoco era nada del otro mundo, porque todas las tardes salía a pasear un rato y estirar las piernas. ¿Qué importaba si en vez de pasear entre brezales se acercaba a la estación para ver el tren? Eran unas máquinas magníficas, esas nuevas y espléndidas locomotoras, alcanzaban velocidades increíbles, eran un símbolo de la evolución del hombre…

… Y él era aún más imbécil de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Está esperando a alguien, señor Hohenheim? –le preguntó por fin el revisor de la estación un mes después, con una gotita rodando por su sien.

- No lo sé –admitió él a duras penas, a pesar de que el otro hombre le dirigió una mirada muy extraña.

Era la verdad. ¿Estaba esperándola? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Habían pasado dos semanas entre el día que ellas se marcharon y el que empezó a visitar la estación. No había visto a Pinako en todo el mes, lo que significaba que ella había vuelto a Resembool en algún momento de esas dos semanas. ¿Y si Trisha había vuelto con ella y ahora se alojaba en su casa, ayudándola en el taller de automail? ¿Y si finalmente había encontrado trabajo y alojamiento en Central y todo le iba a las mil maravillas? Era un idiota por acordarse aún de ella, cuando seguramente ella no habría vuelto a pensar en él ni una sola vez desde que se marchó. Había sido un encuentro muy breve. La vida no cambia sin más por un simple encuentro…

Y, sin embargo, siguió yendo a la estación todos los días, a esperar el tren de Central. El verano fue pasando y los árboles se vistieron de otoño. La gente del pueblo empezó a comentar su extraño comportamiento y le preguntaban sutilmente si le ocurría algo. Hohenheim sólo podía responder con una sonrisa culpable, y a veces se planteaba si no estaría enloqueciendo de verdad. Después de todo, aquella situación era absurda. Lo que hacía, el impulso que le llevaba allí cada día, no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. De repente se comportaba como el personaje de una novela, esperando irracionalmente la llegada de algo extraordinario que le cambiara la vida. ¿Es que no había tenido ya suficiente ración de acontecimientos extraordinarios?

Pero cuando volvía a casa por la noche y sólo la oscuridad salía a recibirle, cuando se levantaba y desayunaba y comía y cenaba solo, envuelto en silencio, cuando miraba atentamente a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de lo deprimente que parecía en verdad su casa y su vida, no podía evitar volver a la estación al día siguiente. Aunque ella no viajara en el tren, o aunque no volviera jamás a pasar por aquel pueblo… Si acaso lo hacía, no quería perder de nuevo la oportunidad de rectificar, dejar de tener miedo, de ser un espectador, y tomar las riendas de su vida.

A finales de octubre, Hohenheim se planteó seriamente rendirse. Todos los días pensaba "es la última vez que vengo aquí". Cada vez caminaba más lentamente al dirigirse a la estación. Le costaba salir de casa a la hora adecuada. Casi ni se atrevía a entrar en el andén. Y por fin, el último día que se presentó allí, terminó sentándose en un banco, suspirando. "De verdad debería dejar de venir aquí –se repitió por millonésima vez, abatido-. Ya ha sido suficiente. Si sigo así, me convertiré en la leyenda del pueblo. El viejo inmortal que pasó toda la eternidad esperando a la joven dama en los andenes de la estación. Podría escribirse una canción bien deprimente con esto. A juego con todo lo que me rodea, vamos".

El revisor ayudó a una anciana a bajar del tren a metros escasos de él. Detrás de la anciana bajó una joven vestida de blanco. Iba envuelta en un chal y miraba en dirección contraria, pero Hohenheim reconoció el sencillo sombrero de paja y la ajada maleta. Se incorporó inmediatamente, incrédulo. Apenas se enteró de que había vuelto a ponerse en pie. Y cuando Trisha giró el rostro, sus ojos claros fueron lo primero que se encontró.

- ¡Señor Hohenheim! –exclamó, boquiabierta.

El alquimista fue incapaz de moverse ni de contestar al saludo. Los pies se le habían pegado al suelo y la lengua al paladar. No pudo hacer más que quedarse allí tieso mientras la chica corría hacia él, sujetándose el sombrero con una mano y arrastrando la maleta con la otra. Como la primera vez que la vio.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! –soltó al llegar a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¡Me alegro de verle!

Tenía la voz trémula y los ojos vidriosos. Quizá ese viaje de regreso también lo había hecho llorando. Hohenheim arrugó la frente. Y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

- ¿Necesita volver a utilizar mi baño?

Trisha agrandó los ojos, sorprendida, pero enseguida agachó la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si sollozara, y Hohenheim se asustó sobremanera al pensar que la había hecho llorar. Sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo a empezar a balbucear palabras de disculpa, Trisha estalló en carcajadas, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- Si a usted no le importa… -contestó, agradecida.

Hohenheim sonrió con ternura. Se alegraba tanto de verla que tenía el corazón en la garganta. Tenerla delante de repente, después de casi cuatro meses, era indescriptible. Qué irracionales eran a veces los seres humanos. Qué extraños e incomprensibles. Pero qué maravillosos… si aún eran capaces de cambiar sus vidas por un solo encuentro.

- ¿Le apetece estofado para cenar?

- ¿Lo ha preparado usted? ¡No me lo perdería por nada!

- Parece que su maleta ha perdido peso por el camino, veo que no le causa tantos problemas como antes…

- He tenido que vender algunas cosas en Central. Mucho mejor este peso, ¿eh? Así es más manejable.

Abandonaron juntos el andén. Al pasar junto al revisor, Hohenheim le dedicó un gesto de despedida y éste sonrió, mirando elocuentemente a la joven. Cruzó los dedos para que ella no lo hubiese notado. Ni el gesto del revisor, ni el calor que le había subido a las mejillas.

- ¿Cómo está su padre?

- ¡Bien! Bueno, está bastante mal, pero se animó durante el tiempo que estuve allí. He decidido visitarle todas las semanas, aunque no me gusten los viajes en tren.

- Deduzco que no ha encontrado trabajo en Central…

Trisha negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa no decayó.

- Papá y Pinako-san tenían razón. No estoy hecha para vivir en la capital, creo que me moriría allí metida. Los campos del este son demasiado amplios y las calles de Central demasiado estrechas. Y la gente que vive allí también parece haberse estrechado.

- ¿Vuelve a Resembool, entonces?

Trisha se le quedó mirando, desconcertada.

- Al verle en la estación, pensé que no tendría que volver a subir al tren. ¿No le dijo Pinako-san que venía?

- No –Hohenheim se quedó tan desconcertado como ella.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Entonces… ¿qué hacía usted ahí?

Hohenheim enrojeció en el acto y se apresuró a desviar el rostro, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

- Bueno… pasaba de vez en cuando, por si usted volvía, para… mmm… saludarla.

- ¿Desde hace… cuatro meses?

- Ehhh… sí.

Trisha se quedó de piedra, apretando los labios en una mueca indescifrable. Y de repente se desplomó postrada en el suelo, como tocada por un rayo, roja como un tomate, sudando profusamente y llevándose un brazo a la frente.

- Dios –gimoteó con voz apenas audible-, ¡este hombre es inesperadamente romántico! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo que acaba de decir es absolutamente… ¡principesco!

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –a Hohenheim le rodó una gotita por la sien, fingiendo no haberla oído.

- ¡Sí, sí! –rió Trisha, sacudiéndose el vestido al levantarse-. ¡Parece usted sacado de un cuento!

Él enrojeció aún más y se apresuró a cambiar de tema, reanudando la marcha.

- He estado pensando que… quizá no estaría mal atreverme a dar el paso de contratar una asistenta. Ya sabe.

- Ya le dije que es lo mejor que puede hacer, señor –Trisha sonrió con profesionalidad-. Yo le ofrezco calidad y confianza.

- No hace falta que siga vendiendo el producto –rió él en un murmullo-, sus tortitas ya fueron suficiente aliciente.

- ¡Lo dice porque no ha probado mi tarta de manzana! ¡Ya verá!

- Éste es un pueblo pequeño, así que no es buena idea que se instale en mi casa. Pero conozco a un matrimonio joven que vive cerca de mí y que podrían alquilarle una habitación por poco dinero. ¿Qué le parece?

- ¡Genial! –Trisha espantó con una mano los corazoncitos que empezaban a flotar a su alrededor-. ¡Es usted todo un caballero! ¡Será maravilloso trabajar para usted, señor Hohenheim!

_- Van_, por favor –la interrumpió Hohenheim, arrugando la frente-. Van a secas está bien.

- ¿Van? ¿Ése es su nombre de pila?

- Sí. Algunos amigos míos… en los viejos tiempos… me llamaban así. Nadie ha vuelto a hacerlo en siglos, pero… llevo toda la vida trabajando para otras personas y tener a alguien trabajando para mí me hace sentir bastante incómodo, así que me gustaría que hubiese informalidad entre nosotros. ¿Está conforme, Trisha?

- Desde luego –asintió ella, esbozando una enigmática sonrisa-. En ese caso, Van… hablemos de mi sueldo.

- ¡Qué rápido se ha hecho a la idea! –se quejó el hombre, hundiéndose de hombros.

Trisha soltó una carcajada, divertida. Hohenheim se imaginó la casa llena con su voz y sus risas, y el corazón volvió a llenársele de calidez. De verdad era maravilloso oírla. Sería maravilloso volver a vivir en un hogar. Se olvidó del equilibrio, igual que le había pasado la última vez que estuvo con ella; de lo importante que era no involucrarse con nadie, ni tener a nadie insustituible, ni a nadie que le hiciera la vida agradable. Se olvidó de que era inmortal y ella no.

Porque Trisha sí que parecía sacada de un cuento… un acontecimiento extraordinario llegado de repente para cambiarle la vida.

En verdad Pinako le conocía terriblemente bien. Y aquello sería su perdición.

_**--Fin--**_

**N/A**: Desde que me vicié a **FMA**, no puedo parar de pensar en estos dos y en cómo pudo empezar su historia de amor. Me da mucha rabia que en el manga se digan tan pocas cosas, pero bueno… es lo malo y al mismo tiempo maravilloso de los personajes secundarios, ¿no? Además, tenemos lo fundamental: que Pinako los presentó y que Hohenheim casi se desmayó al verla XD Vamos, un flechazo en toda regla. A partir de ahí, que vuele la imaginación.

No sabría explicar por qué se me ocurrió esta idea. Hohenheim no me parece precisamente el tipo de persona que se va casando por ahí con la primera que le encandila, así que creo que Trisha y él debieron tener una relación muy, muy intensa como para que ella pudiera terminar atravesando su coraza. Una relación de convivencia, más que de mero conocimiento mutuo. Pensando en ello, de repente un día se me ocurrió: "ah, podría haber estado trabajando para él, porque fijo que era un dejado". Y ya no puedo verlos de otra forma, aunque reconozco que la idea original se presentaba mucho más sencilla de lo que resultó de escribir después.

Ha sido difícil darle forma a esto, sinceramente. Estoy saliendo de un bloqueo de escritor y este pobre texto ha sufrido quinientas correcciones. No estoy muy segura de haber logrado trasmitir exactamente lo que quería y creo que la narración tiene altibajos en cuanto a calidad, pero me doy por satisfecha con el resultado final, porque si no jamás lo publicaré. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado, aunque la idea quizá no sea muy convencional. Es lo que tienen los fics, ¿no? XD

A partir de ahora, el resto de viñetas serán más anecdóticas sobre la vida en común de estos dos en calidad de jefe-asistenta. Tengo muchas ideas rondándome el cerebro. A ver si mantengo el ritmo y puedo publicar periódicamente.

A quién le interese, **la tabla completa está en mi comunidad de Live Journal**. Visitad mi blog, que se puede acceder desde allí (publicidad liminal…)

Y me voy a despedir ya, que van a dar las 2 de la madrugada… Je, como en los viejos tiempos (qué sueño, por Dios, y qué empacho a escribir me he metido hoy para terminar esto)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Cuidaos mucho, mis queridos lectores.


End file.
